Destino Rojo
by Yukari-shima
Summary: Sueños que se repiten todas las noches, que parecen indicar un destino fatal. Ithan no sabe a que pueden deberse esos sueños, pero tratará de averiguarlo. Todo comienza cuando desaparece su madre.


**Capítulo 1**

"En aquel momento, nadie sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Simplemente, nadie lo supo hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde."

— ¡Detente! — Grité desesperadamente desde el fondo de mis pulmones.

Toda la tierra se sacudió, dejando congelado en el aire cualquier trozo de roca e incluso las aves que volaban por el cielo. El tiempo se había congelado, no había nada que se moviera, nada.

Fue en aquel momento, que el centro de aquella pequeña plaza, empezó a refulgir con un haz de luz cegador. Tuve que cubrir mis ojos para no dañar mi vista.

Entonces lo sentí. Ya no había peligro de volver a abrir los ojos. Fue cuando los abrí que me di cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo no era otra cosa que el techo de mi habitación. Todo había sido un sueño. Un sueño que se me estaba repitiendo una y otra vez, cada noche. No podía entender el significado, simplemente me dejaba un sentimiento de inquietud.

Me incorporé de la cama, quedándome sentado en ésta, mientras restregaba mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano derecha. Miré el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita que había al lado de la cama. Eran las 6:00 de la mañana. Pronto empezaría a sonar la alarma que indicaba que ya era hora de levantarse.

Bajé los pies al suelo, notando que mis zapatillas no se encontraban allí. Seguramente, Leo las habría cogido de nuevo y se las habría llevado hasta su cuna. Decidí levantarme, aunque no tuviera calzado. Me acerqué a la ventana, corriendo la cortina que cubría ésta y miré hacia fuera.

Ya era casi de día, el sol estaba empezando a querer salir. El porche de casa, estaba mojado. Seguramente por la lluvia que hubo anoche. Me giré hacia el interior de la habitación, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia una pequeña cuna que había. Allí se encontraban mis zapatillas, junto con un pequeño y revoltoso cachorro de Pastor Alemán, al que yo llamaba Leo.

Leo levantó su cabeza mirándome, seguramente porque había escuchado mis pasos. Me acerqué a él, agachándome y acariciando su cabeza en el proceso.

— Tú siempre tan madrugador… antes de que me despierte, ya te has llevado mis zapatillas.

— ¡Guau! — fue lo único que me dijo.

Me incorporé del suelo, poniéndome completamente recto. Tenía que preparar mis cosas para ir al instituto. Me dirigí hacia el armario y lo abrí, sacando de él un polo de color ocre, junto con una chaqueta de sport y unos vaqueros. No tardé mucho más de 10 minutos en estar completamente vestido.

Salí de mi habitación, encaminándome por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Bajé dichas escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina.

— Buenos días, Ithan — saludó mi madre —. Hoy sí que te has levantado temprano.

— Ah, sí — contesté —. El calor apenas me ha dejado dormir.

— ¿Calor? Pero si esta noche estaba haciendo frío gracias a la lluvia.

— Sí, pero no sé si será por haber tenido todo cerrado, que al final la temperatura ha subido — mentí.

Yo sabía perfectamente por qué me había levantado más temprano. Esos sueños que se me estaban repitiendo, me obligaban a despertarme antes de la hora. Los demás días también me había despertado mucho más temprano, la diferencia con el día de hoy, es que me había quedado acostado en la cama hasta que empezara a sonar la alarma. Pero mi madre, no sabe absolutamente nada de eso. Ni siquiera le he contado lo de los sueños. Después de todo, son solo eso, sueños.

— Aún queda un rato hasta que pase el autobús para el instituto. Tienes tiempo de sobra para desayunar.

— Sí, lo sé… y ya de paso, creo que repasaré algo para el examen de hoy.

Me dirigí hacia la mesa de la cocina y cogí un bollo que había en una bandeja en la que había varios productos de bollería industrial. Después de comerme el bollo, me senté en el sofá del salón, abriendo uno de los libros de ciencias que había en mi mochila. Desgraciadamente, el examen era de ciencias y yo me llevaba fatal con dicha asignatura.

Al cabo de media hora, el autobús escolar ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa. Por suerte, ya había metido el libro a la mochila, por lo que ya estaba preparado. Salí de mi casa, despidiéndome de mi madre y subí al autobús. Como de costumbre, me senté en uno de los asientos de en medio. No me apetecía colocarme mucho más cerca de los asientos del fondo, aunque estuvieran libres, más tarde se llenarían con los peorcitos alumnos de mi clase.

Las puertas del autobús se cerraron y fue entonces cuando se puso en marcha. Rebusqué en mi mochila y saqué el mp3 que siempre llevaba. Me coloqué ambos auriculares y le di al _play_ , haciendo que la canción que llevaba se empezara a escuchar. Mientras yo escuchaba música, el autobús seguía su camino, rumbo al instituto.

De pronto, noté un golpe en el brazo. Sin darme cuenta, alguien se me había acercado. Giré la cabeza en dirección al pasillo del autocar y allí estaban, los tres peores alumnos de mi clase, no, lo correcto sería decir del instituto entero. ¿Cuándo se supone que habían subido? Miré por la ventanilla dándome cuenta de que ya habíamos avanzado una gran cantidad de camino. Seguramente como estaba distraído ni me había dado cuenta de que ya casi estábamos a las puertas del instituto, también conocidas como " _las puertas del infierno_ ".

— Hey, tú — escuché que me decía uno de esos tres. — ¿Es que acaso no escuchas cuando te hablan?

— Oh, perdona — dije al mismo tiempo que me quitaba uno de los auriculares. — ¿Decías algo? Dan.

— ¿Acaso te estás haciendo el chulo? — respondió molesto y de manera amenazante.

Dan era el tipo que se encontraba en medio. Era de esos tipos que a primera vista ya se sabe que es un macarra de los que hay que tener cuidado de no tropezarte. Era mucho más alto que yo, con el pelo completamente negro. Sus rasgos faciales no demostraban que tuviera la misma edad que yo, más bien parecía mucho más mayor. Siempre vestía con una chaqueta de cuero, una camisa gris andrajosa y unos pantalones vaqueros igual o peor que la camiseta.

— No me estoy haciendo el chulo, simplemente no te he oído y punto — le contesté sin ningún tipo de miedo hacia él.

— ¿Sabes? Es realmente molesto que todos los días lleves esa cosa, así que dámelo.

— ¿Disculpa? Si lo que quieres es un mp3, cómprate uno. Creo que ahora mismo deben de estar bajos de precio.

— Está claro que este tío quiere que le espolsemos bien espolsado, Dan — dijo uno de los que iba con él.

— ¿Por qué no le dejáis en paz de una vez?

Una chica se hizo presente en el lugar del abuso. Se trataba de Ann, una de mis compañeras de clase.

— Todos los días igual, cuando no os metéis con Ithan os metéis con otro. Deberíais dejar ya de abusar de los demás.

— Oye, piva, métete en tus asuntos — le soltó el otro buitre que iba con Dan.

— Estos son mis asuntos. Si os empeñáis en meteros con Ithan, daré un parte a la directora como representante de la clase.

— Bah, haz lo que quieras.

Los tres delincuentes juveniles decidieron irse hacia el lugar donde se sentaban habitualmente. No sé para qué, si enseguida íbamos a llegar. Ann, por su parte, se sentó al lado de mí. Yo me quité del todo los auriculares y guardé mi mp3 en la mochila.

— Esos tipos con incorregibles. Espero que no te haya incomodado que me haya metido — comentó mientras se ajustaba las gafas y apartaba un mechón de pelo de su cara.

— No, que va — le respondí —. En realidad, me has salvado porque he estado a punto de decirles una grosería y quién sabe lo que hubieran hecho luego.

— Me alegro de haberte sido de ayuda, Ithan.

El autobús por fin llegó a su destino. Las puertas del autocar se abrieron y empezaron a salir los alumnos. Esos tres, para no variar, salieron los primeros, empujando a la gente como si los únicos que importaran fueran ellos. Cuando por fin se vació de alumnos, bajé del bus junto con Ann. Juntos nos encaminamos hacia la entrada del edificio.

— ¿Has estudiado bien para el examen?

— Claro, yo creo que lo bordo — respondí sinceramente.

— ¿En serio? Vaya, creía que las ciencias no se te dan nada bien — dijo incrédula.

— Y no se me dan bien, en realidad creo que lo voy bordar en el suspenso.

Supongo que Ann no pudo evitar reír ante mi comentario. La verdad es que estaba completamente seguro de que iba a acabar suspendiendo.

La campana de clase sonó y por suerte, ya nos encontrábamos todos en nuestras respectivas clases. La profesora había entrado por la puerta cargada de un montón de papeles que supuse que serían los dichosos exámenes de ciencias.

Buenos días a todos. Voy a empezar a repartir los exámenes — anunció —. Así que quiero todos los libros guardados en sus respectivas mochilas.

La profesora se puso a repartir dichos exámenes en las mesas de los alumnos, uno por uno. Cuando hubo terminado de repartirlos, se fue hacia su mesa, dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj y miro hacia la clase.

— Tenéis una hora para completarlo —dijo y acto seguido se sentó en su mesa.

Yo dirigí mi mirada hacia la hoja del examen. Tenía que tratar de relajarme y recordar todo lo que había leído estos últimos días, contando lo que había repasado esa mañana.

Empecé a escribir en la hoja, contestando a las preguntas con lo que yo creía que era correcto. No me iba a hacer las ilusiones de que estaba bien porque no quería llevarme un chasco.

Habrían pasado unos 15 minutos desde que empezó el examen y la puerta del aula se abrió, dejando ver en ella a la directora. La profesora levantó la cabeza de lo que parecía ¿Una revista? Y miró a la directora, ésta le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. La profesora se levantó de su sitio, dejando la revista y salió fuera del aula junto con la directora. Me preguntaba qué era lo que querría la directora, pero bueno, tampoco era asunto mío, la verdad. Miré por la ventana y pude ver como el cielo se estaba empezando a nublar. Parece ser que otra vez iba a llover. Últimamente todos los días eran así y eso que se suponía que estábamos entrando en el verano. Volví mi mirada hacia el examen, no podía entretenerme con algo tan trivial como el clima mientras tenía algo tan importante delante.

El tiempo límite del examen llegó a su fin y gracias a Dios, había conseguido terminar a tiempo. Lo que me parecía raro era que la profesora todavía no había vuelto desde que se había ido con la directora. Supongo que tendrían que hablar de cosas importantes.

Los tres macarras de clase estaban molestando a los demás alumnos, supongo que ellos no es que hubieran terminado de hacer el examen. Lo más seguro es que se cansaran a mitad de él y lo dejaran, o simplemente ni siquiera se pusieron a hacerlo. Se encontraban haciendo pequeñas bolas de papel que se dedicaban a lanzar contra los demás. Lo que yo decía, unos macarras, esos tres eran toda una joya.

Escuché unos ruidos detrás de mí, pero a pesar de que me daba algo de reparo girarme por si acaso tenía que ver con ellos, me giré. Era Ann, que me estaba chistando.

— ¿Has terminado ya el examen? — me preguntó en un susurro.

— Sí, yo sí ¿Y tú?

— Sí, claro — respondió — ¿Para qué crees que se habrá llevado la directora a la profesora Mcnogan?

— Vete a saber… — contesté — Dentro de poco serán las vacaciones de verano, así que quizás estén preparando algo para eso — añadí sin ninguna emoción.

— Mmm… puede ser — río un poco —. Lo mismo están preparando alguna excursión emocionante.

— ¿Una excursión? Uy, sí… qué emocionante — dije sarcásticamente.

— ¿No te hace ilusión? — me preguntó con un tono algo desanimado.

¿Qué si no me hacía ilusión? Por supuesto que no. Una excursión significaba que teníamos que ir todos juntos a un sitio especifico, y cuando digo todos, esos tres especímenes estaban incluidos.

— La verdad es que no — le contesté al mismo tiempo que me acercaba un poco más a ella —. Tú imagínate una excursión junto con esos tres, más que emocionante sería espeluznante.

Ann pareció meditar un poco lo que le había dicho y cerró sus ojos mientras al mismo tiempo asentía con la cabeza.

— Creo que tienes toda la razón — dijo confirmando mi teoría—. Sería todo un caos.

En ese mismo instante, la profesora entró por la puerta como si nada.

— Muy bien, chicos — dijo mientras miraba su reloj —, el tiempo se ha acabado. Dejad vuestros bolígrafos en la mesa, que voy a pasar a recoger los exámenes.

Fue en ese momento en el que justo en la entrada del instituto cayó un rayo que impactó justo en el suelo. Todos los alumnos se levantaron y se asomaron por la ventana, curiosos por ver lo que había pasado.

— Sólo ha sido rayo, no tiene más. Volved a vuestros asientos — ordenó la profesora.

— Parece ser que se trata de una tormenta eléctrica — comentó Ann.

— Sí, cuando no es eléctrica, cae un chaparrón — coincidí con ella.

Los alumnos se volvieron todos a sus respectivos sitios. La verdad es que no había sido para tanto. En estos últimos días había habido muchas tormentas de este tipo. Lo que estaba ocurriendo se le conocía como " _cambio climático_ " nada más. No había que darle más importancia de lo que tenía, aunque sí que hubo algo que me llamó la atención. Al lado de la entrada principal del instituto, había una figura. Parecía la figura de un hombre, pero no podía distinguir de quién se trataba.

— Oye, Ann… — llamé en un susurro a mi compañera.

— ¿Hmn? ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Qué opinas de ese tipo que está mirando hacía aquí? — le pregunté.

— ¿Tipo? — repitió mirando hacia fuera de la ventana — ¿Qué tipo? No veo a nadie.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunté algo sorprendido.

Volví a mirar por la ventana y efectivamente, ya no había nadie allí. Esto sí que era raro, hasta hace nada se encontraba allí y había sido apartar la mirada sólo 2 segundos y había desaparecido. ¿Acaso me lo había hecho mi imaginación?

Las horas pasaron sin más complicaciones hasta la hora del recreo. Todos los alumnos habían salido a almorzar, al menos a la cafetería ya que gracias a la tormenta de fuera, no estaba permitido salir. Yo me senté en una de las mesas de la cafetería con mi almuerzo traído de casa. Ni loco pensaba comer algo de esa cafetería, al menos que quisiera acabar en el hospital con un cólico. Levanté la mirada y miré a Ann, que acababa de llegar a la misma mesa en la que me encontraba.

— ¿De verdad que no has visto a nadie en la entrada? — le pregunté, por si acaso si había llegado a ver algo.

— No, la verdad es que yo no he visto a nadie — contestó — ¿Tú estás seguro de que había alguien?

— Ya no sé de qué estar seguro — respondí —. A lo mejor es que me estoy volviendo completamente loco y por eso imagino cosas y sueño cosas tan raras.

— ¿Soñar? — preguntó mientras se sentaba enfrente de mí — ¿Qué tipo de cosas raras sueñas?

— Ah…

Genial, había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Yo que no le había contado a nadie sobre lo que había estado soñando este último mes, ahora iba y lo soltaba así. Bueno, siempre estaba la posibilidad de inventármelo, pero no me gustaba tener que ir mintiendo por ahí y mucho menos a gente que apreciaba.

— Bueno, son cosas… muy extrañas — empecé a decir mientras rascaba mi cabeza con mi mano izquierda —. La verdad no sé si sabría explicarlas.

— Ithan… — comenzó a decir, mientras agarraba mi mano derecha con sus dos manos — sabes que a mí me puedes contar lo que sea, soy tu amiga para los momentos buenos y los momentos malos.

Ella tenía razón. Ann había sido mi amiga desde que me mudé a la ciudad cuando tenía 7 años. Siempre había estado conmigo en todo momento, sobre todo en los momentos malos. Recuerdo que cuando murió mi padre también estuvo ahí consolándome y apoyándome. En aquel entonces, ella llevaba el cabello largo, pero poco después se lo cortó. Ahora Ann llevaba una melena cortita a la altura de los hombros, su cabello era castaño oscuro, pero lo que siempre me ha llamado la atención de ella, eran esos ojos de color azul cristal que poseía.

— A ver… ¿No te ha pasado nunca que has soñado cosas que parece que están sucediendo de verdad? — le pregunté.

— Claro que sí… pero creo que eso le sucede a casi todo el mundo, sino a todos — respondió.

— Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero… ¿Nunca te ha pasado que has soñado lo mismo una y otra vez?

— ¿Estás diciendo que estás soñando siempre con lo mismo? — interrogó.

— Emm… Se podría decir que sí.

No estaba totalmente seguro, tenía mis dudas de sí debía contarle todo lo que había estado soñando o no. No quería que se riera de mí por estar preocupado por unos sueños que seguramente no tenían ningún tipo de significado.

— ¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo tú en ese parque? — preguntó mirándome.

— La verdad es que no tengo ni idea, ni siquiera sé cómo es que llego allí — respondí sinceramente.

— Mmm… ¿Quieres que le preguntemos a algún psicólogo? — preguntó con tono inocente.

— No, gracias, no quiero que me tomen por loco ¿Sabes?

— Sólo era una broma, una broma.

Volvió a sonar el timbre. Se había acabado la hora del almuerzo y era hora de volver a las aulas. Menudo palo, no tenía ninguna gana de volver, pero había que hacerlo. Cuando volvimos, se encontraba allí la profesora Mcnogan. Qué raro, se supone que ahora tocaba literatura, no ciencias.

— A ver, chicos — comenzó a decir — la Sra. O'connor no ha podido venir hoy debido a problemas personales, así que seré yo la que de su clase de hoy.

— Buah… O sea ¿Qué otra vez ciencias? — se quejó uno de los chicos de clase.

— Sí, otra vez ciencias, pero si tiene alguna queja siempre puede pasar la hora de ciencias en el despacho de la directora, señor Conell.

— No, gracias, prefiero las ciencias — volvió a hablar el mismo chico.

— Bien, pues si nadie más tiene quejas, sacad los libros de ciencias por la página 167.

Cómo para no obedecer. La profesora Mcnogan podía ser simpática, pero también tenía su carácter, sobre todo si le llevaban la contraria, después de todo, su vida eran las ciencias. Yo creo que se sacó la carrera de profesora porque no le llegaba para la de científica.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas, se acabaron todas las clases. Menudo alivio para algunos, yo incluido. No importa lo que me esforzara, las ciencias y yo no nos llevábamos bien.

Me dirigía a la salida del instituto, cuando escuché la voz de Ann llamándome, entonces me paré justo en el sitio donde había visto a ese tipo. Me giré para ver a Ann.

— Ithan ¿Te apetece que volvamos andando hasta casa?

— ¿Andando? Pero ¿Tú sabes las manzanas que hay hasta llegar a nuestras casas?

— Sí, seis manzanas exactamente para la tuya y siete para la mía — respondió felizmente como si nada.

— ¿Y de verdad quieres que vayamos andando?

— Sip.

Di un suspiro. Suponía que no me iba a quedar otro remedio, si le decía que no, era capaz de irse ella sola andando y no iba a dejarla, me tocaría acompañarla.

— Está bien… vayamos andando hasta casa — accedí.

— Tranquilo, que podemos parar cuando estés cansado.

— Pero si serás tú la que se canse primero — le repliqué.

— Bueno, bueno… no te creas, que últimamente he estado haciendo mucho ejercicio.

— Aun así, el que es malo en los deportes, es malo y punto.

Empecé a caminar, pero pude ver como Ann hizo un mohín por mi comentario, pero oye ¿Qué culpa tenía yo si ella era mala en los deportes? Hay gente que por mucho ejercicio que haga, sigue siendo malo para esas cosas. Ann empezó a caminar también, detrás de mí. Teníamos que caminar siete manzanas, nada más ni nada menos. Este camino se nos iba a hacer realmente largo.


End file.
